Investigation of the role of retinol in female reproduction in rats included metabolism studies of retinol in vitamin A-deficient, retinoic acid-supported day 10-pregnant rats. These studies demonstrated the presence of a very polar uncharacterized metabolite of retinol. We are currently trying to identify and characterize this compound. Identification of this compound will allow it to be synthesized and then tested for activity in vivo.